There is a wide variety of door closure hardware, such as locks, latch mechanisms, bolt mechanisms, exit devices, face plates, jamb features, handles, knobs, electronic keypads, card reader pads, key locators, and others. Locks, themselves, vary widely in variety, and include those attached to the face or outer portions of the door (e.g., pad locks, rim latch locks), to locks that are more securely incorporated in the door via mortise (i.e., mortise locks and others). More secure locks, such as mortise locks, typically include a main cylinder, cam, or other mechanical lock device that fits within a mortise, together with associated closures, latches, and bolts. Face plates, handles, knobs, levers, and entry systems of mortise and other locks are often attached to the door or door frame.
Door shapes, configurations and sizes vary widely. Mounting of locks within doors, for example, in door and frame mortises and the like, requires a degree of accuracy for effective operative placement of locking and securing features. The locks often require location of a mortise for housing the lock cylinder, bolt, latch and other closing and locking mechanisms. Screws, pins, plates, indicators and other devices attach the lock securely within the mortise and within the door frame. These screws, pins, plates, indicators and other devices are generally located offset in the door frame in relation to the mortise.
Conventionally, door hardware has been fitted by measuring from the lock cylinder or other mortise and door frame edges. The measurements are made by ruler or similar measurement instrument. Because door shapes, configurations and sizes are so varied, the measurements must often be made against corresponding slopes, angles and edges that may have widely varied configuration. Moreover, measurements must be quite accurate and accuracy is not readily possible when making direct measurements on the door frame. As a consequence, accuracy of alignment is not easily achieved.
It would, therefore, be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide systems and methods for installing locks in doors of varied shapes, sizes and design.